The invention relates to an anti-lock brake control system for a full trailer or a semi-trailer having sensors for sensing the speeds of the wheels, an electronic control unit which generates brake pressure control signals from wheel speed signals generated by the sensors, an amplifier for amplifying the brake pressure control signals, and a brake pressure control unit containing solenoid valves to which the amplified control signals are supplied.
It is known to provide truck trains having ABS-equipped full or semi trailers with an extended plugging connection between tractor and trailer. This connection serves to connect the trailer to the power supply of the tractor.